Heero the Ladykiller
by MiSs ShInIgAmI
Summary: Note : Le Os qui suit est une mise en scène d’une anecdote du livre Vie De Merde page 142 à la sauce Gundam


HEERO THE LADYKILLER

Auteur : MiSs ShInIgAmI

Rating : Aucun

Disclaimer : La petite mésaventure du livre et les personnages de Gundam Wing appartiennent à leurs auteurs respectifs. Le reste de la fic est à moi ;

Note : Le Os qui suit est une mise en scène d'une anecdote du livre Vie De Merde page 142. Je vous copie la situation que je vais inclure dans ce Os à la sauce Gundam « Aujourd'hui, j'étais dans le métro avec une copine et j'ai flashé sur un mec. Ne sachant pas comment l'aborder, je lui dis : « Salut. Avec ma copine, on a parié 10 euros que tu me donnerais ton numéro ! » Le mec me regarde, glacial, et me répond : « Dis à ta copine qu'elle a gagné 10 euros. »

La pluie tombait à flots depuis ce matin. C'est dommage pour notre premier jour de repos. Les MADS nous ont donné une semaine suite à une mission que nous avons effectuée. Nous allons pouvoir passer des moments ensemble. Du moins c'est ce que j'espère, je sais que Heero et Wufei aiment être seuls. J'ai prévu avec Trowa de jouer de la musique et je vais sûrement passer de bons moments avec Duo. Il a dit qu'il avait un jeu vidéo très divertissant. Ah oui, dernièrement, nous nous sommes offert une console de salon pour notre planque. Ca met un peu de gaieté et ça nous permet de penser à autre chose. Et j'avoue que ça fait du bien. J'ai conscience que nous ne sommes pas que des machines à tuer même si je connais l'importance de notre mission. Il y a beaucoup de personnes que je veux protéger. Mais comment le faire si nous ne tenons pas sur nos jambes ? Je suis content que les MADS l'aient compris. Ils nous faisaient enchaîner les opérations, nous laissant peu de temps pour nous reposer. Heureusement que nous sommes bien entraînés, une personne alpha n'aurait pas tenu. Je ne sais pas comment le déclic s'est fait. Il me semble que Duo est allé leur parler mais il n'était pas content en sortant. Ils ont du y réfléchir plus tard ; enfin, le plus important était que nous avions eu ce que nous voulions. De plus, on se sentait plus humains. Ils nous laissaient la possibilité de vivre autre chose que la guerre. On ne pouvait que les remercier.

Mais pour l'heure je suis sur le canapé, à attendre que mes compagnons se lèvent ; il est rare que je sois le premier debout, en principe c'est Trowa. Mais il est revenu d'une mission hier soir. Il a raison de dormir. Je vais préparer le petit-déjeûner, je mangerai seul s'ils tardent. Maintenant je suis assis devant mon bol de thé à la menthe. C'est moi qui le fais. Avec de vraies feuilles de menthe et beaucoup de sucre ! J'entends des pas lourds dans l'escalier, je suis sûr que c'est Duo !

« - Salut Quat-chan !

Hello Duo. Toujours aussi discret à ce que je vois !

Le matin c'est le matin et puis nous sommes en vacances.

Tu as bien raison. Viens, installe-toi. Je te prépare ton chocolat chaud.

Avec beaucoup de…

Cacao, je sais !

Merci Quatre. T'es trop sympa ! »

Il se prépare alors des tartines de beurre avec de la confiture de fraise ou du Nutella. Duo adore le chocolat. Il peut en manger autant qu'il veut, il n'est pas malade et ne prend pas un seul gramme. Il y a de quoi l'envier.

C'est au tour de Wufei et Heero d'apparaître. Pour le premier ce sera un café bien noir et le deuxième du café au lait. Nous avons tous des petits-déjeûners différents. Trowa aime les vitamines des jus d'orange.

« - 'Lut Quatre.

Bonjour vous deux.

Tu es tombé du lit ou c'est Trowa qui t'a poussé ?

La pluie m'a réveillé Wufei.

Pour une fois que ce sont pas ses ronflements.

Heero commence pas ! Tu veux pas que je te sabre dès le matin.

Comme si tu en avais la force ! !

J'vais t'faire bouffer ta natte, baka d'américain.

Cause toujours FeiFei.

Les garçons…soupira Quatre. »

Et ils s'arrêtèrent. L'appel du ventre était plus fort que tout.

Je suis content de voir que la pluie se calme. Je ne voulais pas qu'il y ait des orages. Duo a prévu de jouer à la console, notre projet ne sera pas bouleversé. Il vient me chercher dans ma chambre où je papote avec Trowa.

« - Quat-chan, Quat-chan, c'est l'heure. allons jouer !

D'accord. »

J'adore son enthousiasme pour les choses simples. C'est vraiment très communicatif. Il met de la bonne humeur partout où il passe. Il est celui qui nous rend humain. Chacun apporte quelque chose à l'autre.

Heero a vraiment un esprit très pratique, quand on doute sur la meilleure chose à faire, il pèse le pour et le contre et trouve toujours la solution. Une fois, alors que je cuisinais, je ne savais pas si c'était mieux de faire cuire le riz dans l'eau dès le départ ou non. Heero m'a appris la méthode asiatique et depuis je le fais tout le temps !

Trowa est le plus calme de nous tous, et surtout de très bons conseils. Il a de l'expérience là où Heero n'en a pas. Ils sont très complémentaires. Pour nous divertir, il fait souvent un numéro et il lui arrive de temps en temps à nous en apprendre un. Et c'est bien rigolo.

Nous pouvons tous avoir une discussion avec Wufei. Il aime débattre sur tout et des fois ça vire au clash. Ca met un peu d'ambiance. Et c'est tellement marrant de le voir s'énerver. il part vraiment au quart de tour !

Enfin bref. Je suis Duo jusqu'au salon où il a déjà tout préparé. L'écran est allumé sur le titre du jeu.

« - Rayman et les lapins crétins ? !

Tu vas voir c'est excellent, j'me fends trop la poire à chaque fois. L'épreuve de dans et la vache dans le cimetière sont trop trippants, tu verras ! ! »

Nous nous sommes éclatés pendant une bonne heure. Duo avait raison, c'était vraiment marrant. A un moment, Wufei est venu voir pourquoi il y avait autant de bruit et pourquoi nous riions comme des baleines. Il a dit qu'il n'avait pas aimé le jeu mais ses yeux semblaient dire le contraire. Il est comme ça Wufei. Il a honte d'aimer ce genre de choses « débiles ». mais d'un côté ça le rend un peu attendrissant, enfin, ce n'est que mon point de vue.

Puis arriva Heero qui voulait faire un tour en ville. Il voulait prendre un peu le temps de mieux connaître l'endroit où nous étions. Il nous demanda alors si nous pouvions l'accompagner. Ce que Duo et moi avons répondu par l'affirmative. maintenant qu'il ne pleuvait plus, il faisait bon de sortir. On n'aurait pas chaud.

On se mit alors en route, la ville était à un quart d'heure de marche. On papotait un petit peu de ce qu'on voulait voir ou de la semaine de vacances. De quoi ne pas voir le temps passer. Nous avons pris le métro pour se rendre au centre commercial. Duo regarda le prix des jeux pour al console mais il ne trouva rien d'intéressant. Heero s'acheta plusieurs clés USB de couleurs différentes pour la rédaction de ses rapports. Chaque teinte correspondait à un degré d'importance. Moi je tenais compagnie, et pas les sacs. On est pas dans Pretty Woman ! J'eus envie de glace italienne alors j'en offris une à mes amis. Heero choisit Chocolat-Vanille, Duo Chocolat-Fraise et moi Vanille-Fraise. On s'assit le temps de les manger. On ne voulait pas prendre le risque de se les faire renverser dans le métro. C'aurait été vraiment trop con. Déjà qu'on avait passé notre temps à zigzaguer entre les gens…

Nous repartons. Nous sommes dans le métro, un peu dispersés. Il y a tellement de monde. Je regarde Duo qui, d'un mouvement de tête, me fait comprendre que je dois regarder dans la direction qu'il indique. Je tombe alors sur une fille qui bloque sur Heero. Elle le bouffe littéralement des yeux. Et Heero qui ne la calcule même pas. La pauvre, elle ne connaît pas son malheur. Elle échange quelques mots avec sa copine et voilà qu'elle s'avance tant bien que mal vers notre ami. Si elle savait. Toute rouge, elle lui fait face. Malgré le son ambiant qui règne dans tout métro, j'entends ce qu'elle lui dit. Et Duo aussi. Ce n'est pas pour rien que nous sommes des soldats parfaits et d'élite !

« - Salut, avec ma copine on a parié 10 euros que tu me donnerais ton numéro !

Heero la regarda comme il avait l'habitude de faire quand quelqu'un le dérangeait : glacialement. Pour nous qui le connaissions, nous nous attendions soit à ce qu'il ne réponde pas, soit qu'il utiliserait son propre langage hnien. Mais nous fûmes surpris, comme la pauvre jeune fille.

De sa voix grave et tranchante il lui répondit :

Dis à ta copine qu'elle a gagné 10 euros ! »

Ses yeux s'ouvrirent comme des soucoupes et sa bouche en cul de poule tressaillit. Rouge de honte elle se retourna vivement et rejoignit sa copine.

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait pour me retenir de rire. Et je voyais que Duo avait du mal aussi. Quand je vis ses yeux violets et son sourire de fouine, un gloussement s'échappa de mes lèvres. Je regardais vite autour que la chasseuse-victime ne m'ait pas vu. Allah, je graverais cette action dans ma mémoire. Mais j'ai trop envie de rire !

Heero ne semblait pas du tout perturbé. Il était stoïque, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Mais à bien y regarder, ses yeux pétillaient sensiblement et le coin de sa bouche était légèrement remonté. Je crois qu'il se retenait de sourire franchement. Ca eut l'air de bien l'amuser. il nous a bien surpris et ça le ravit.

A mon plus grand bonheur nous descendons enfin. Mon ventre me fait mal à force de me contenir d'un fou rire dévastateur.

Avec Duo on se regarde et on éclate de rire. On rejoue la scène e ton se marre encore plus. Sans qu'on s'y attende, Heero nous accompagne.

« - Je devrais mettre cette phrase dans mon carnet de répliques assassines.

Franchement Heero, je ne pensais pas que tu lui aurais répondu.

Moi non plus, enchaîna Duo.

C'était al meilleure chose à faire. Elle m'aurait harcelé si je l'avais ignorée. J'ai pensé à Réléna qui ne me laisse jamais tranquille tant que je ne lui ai pas répondu. L'horreur. je voulais sauver ma peau.

Ahahahahah. Franchement Heero, t'es un LadyKiller. On a pas le même humour mais t'es génial. Apprends-moi plein de phrases.

Désolé elles sont brevetées.

T'as un humour-de-la-mort-qui-tue.

Je prends ça comme un compliment Quatre.

Et toi Duo, tu as un humour où même si tu dis des choses méchantes on peut pas t'en vouloir et tu me fais mourir de rire.

Merci Quatrounet. »

C'est avec nos éclats de rire que nous franchissons les portes de notre demeure. On se fait ensuite aborder par Trowa et Wufei qui font leur curieux.

« - Que se passe-t-il ?

Une tentative de drague repoussée avec brio par Heero. Si t'avais vu l'action Trowa.

Racontez !

Deux minutes Wufei. Allez Heero, mets-toi contre le canapé. Trowa, hop ! à ma place. Quatre où t'étais et moi je fais la fille. Attention, c'est parti ! »

Je me suis encore plus amusé cette deuxième fois. Les vacances commencent vraiment bien !

_N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez. A bientôt._


End file.
